La Comida es el Camino del Amor
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: -Bueno… ¿Y qué pasó finalmente?- preguntó Alice curiosamente. -Bueno, resumámoslo así… Fuimos unidos por el tiramisú, separados por la última rebanada y unidos nuevamente por el café- sonreí. 'Lo que el hombre separa, el tiramisú lo une'


**Los personajes son de Stephenie Mayer, y la trama es mía.  
**

* * *

Prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. Digan No al plagio.

* * *

**La Comida es el Camino del Amor**

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del Instituto a mi última clase, ya era una costumbre llegar tarde a esa. No es que la odiara o algo parecido, pero mi mejor amiga solía arrastrarme a su clase de gimnasia para ver a su nuevo enamorado, Jasper Hale, quien estaba en el equipo de baloncesto.

Ahora que por fin había podido librarme de ella y de sus 'Es tan ardiente en shorts' corría para a mi clase. Entre al salón con la respiración agitada e interrumpiendo lo que sea que el maestro estuviera diciendo, el me miro mal, por supuesto.

-Me alegro que haya decidido llegar señorita Swan, tome asiento, hoy haremos Tiramisú y será en parejas.- dijo él. Mire el único puesto libre y me encontré con Edward Cullen, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

Me sonroje. No podía creerlo, Edward Cullen sería mi compañero. Camine hasta mi lugar con la mirada baja, estaba segura de que todas las chicas de la clase estaban odiándome ahora, era una maldita chica con suerte.

Me senté en la banca y mire al frente, estaba sonrojada aun, y no era por nada, Edward Cullen era uno de los chicos más guapos y populares del Instituto. Todas las chicas del Instituto estaban locas por él.

-Hola, Bella-

¡Oh por Dios, Edward Cullen me está hablando! Si bueno, para que negar, yo también estaba loca por él.

-Hola Edward- respondí sin mirarlo. Edward era el hermano de Alice, así que lo conocía, ella había estado tratando de unirnos pero yo no había querido ni cruzar palabra con él.

-En sus bancos encontrarán los materiales necesarios. Aquí tenemos un vídeo instructivo - Dio play al vídeo y el 'Chef' en el vídeo comenzó a explicar cada paso que debíamos seguir para preparar el tiramisú. Algunos, como yo por ejemplo, tomaban notas para no perder nada u olvidar algo. Cuando el video terminó, casi veinte minutos después el profesor apagó el televisor y encendió las luces, que por cierto no sé cuándo apagó - Bien, espero que hayan tomado notas porque no lo pondré de nuevo. De cualquier forma tienen la receta escrita, hay una por banco. Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en llamarme. Pueden comenzar - ni bien el maestro terminó de hablar todo el mundo se sumió con su compañero en la, para nada difícil en mi opinión, receta.

- ¿Por dónde comenzamos? - la voz de Edward me sobresaltó, entonces recordé que nosotros debíamos hacer el postre juntos. Me volteé a verlo y me sonrojé al ver su rostro tan cerca del mío ¿En qué momento nos habíamos, más bien él, acercado tanto?

- Debemos... um...- comencé a balbucear. Increíble, simplemente fenomenal. Seguramente terminaría haciendo el ridículo frente a Edward - Debemos separar las claras de las yemas - dije cuando pude recuperar la cordura - Debemos batir las claras hasta que esté en punto nieve.

- ¿Punto nieve? - preguntó confundido.

- Deja, yo me encargo de eso - respondí divertida. Era raro encontrar algo en lo que Edward no fuera bueno. Es decir, él era perfecto en todo lo que hacía ¡En todo! - Así ¿Lo ves? - le mostré unos minutos después. Las claras ya estaban batidas y parecían nieve. Él lo observó y asintió - Ahora...- revisé la receta para estar segura - Debemos mezclar bien las yemas con el azúcar, una vez hecho eso hay que añadirle el queso mascarpone - recité lo que la hoja decía.

- Puedo hacer eso - dijo Edward arrebatándome el bol en donde había echado el azúcar y las yemas. Arqueé una ceja divertida pero no dije nada. Al parecer el no hacer nada lo hacía sentirse inútil. Sonreí, es por eso que estaba enamorada de él, porque no era como los demás chicos de instituto.

Observé atentamente como Edward mezclaba las cosas y las batía hasta que se formó una mezcla cremosa. Entonces, leímos nuevamente y vimos que había que agregar las claras.

- ¿Hay que agregarle café? - preguntó Edward leyendo la hoja con la receta.

- Sip, en realidad lleva Ron y café, pero bueno...- me encogí de hombros.

- ¿En verdad? - preguntó sorprendido. Yo sólo asentí y revisé la receta.

- El café bien amargo, sin azúcar - murmure para mí misma. Edward me pasó la taza de café y lo tomé con una sonrisa - ¿Me pasas aquella bandeja, por favor? - pedí apuntando un recipiente transparente al otro lado del banco. El asintió y me lo pasó, se lo agradecí con una sonrisa que hizo que quedara deslumbrada un momento - Bien... ¿Puedes acomodar los bizcochos mientras preparo el café?

El asintió y empezó a acomodarlos en el recipiente. Cuando yo había terminado de preparar el café, remojamos los bizcochos con él. Solo había que humedecerlos un poco, y eso hicimos.

- Ahora...- Edward revisó otra vez la receta. Yo presté atención - Cuando la base de la fuente esté cubierta de bizcochos, hay que cubrir la mitad con la mezcla que hicimos con el mascarpone. Luego otra capa de bizcochos humedecidos en café y otra capa con la crema que queda - leyó atentamente.

- Bien, entonces sigamos - comenzamos a seguir paso a paso la receta hasta que terminamos. Había quedado una capa de bizcochos humedecidos con café, crema, bizcochos y crema - Ahora... podemos agregarle chocolate en polvo ¿Tú que dices?

- Me encanta la idea - respondió mirándome fijamente. Yo me sonrojé, como no, y me volteé nerviosamente. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que deslumbraba a la gente con esa sonrisa y esa mirada?

Sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a echarle una ligera capa de chocolate en polvo sobre la capa de crema de nuestro postre, al terminar no pude evitar sonreír. Se veía completamente delicioso.

- Terminamos...- suspiró Edward, tomó la hoja y leyó algo - Hay que ponerle una capa de plástico transparente de cocina y dejarlo reposar en la nevera dos horas.

- Bueno... eso es todo - levantamos la mirada hacia el profesor - Pueden dejar sus postres en la nevera y retirarlos al final del día - dijo apuntando hacia la nevera que teníamos para la clase de economía doméstica.

Edward tomó nuestro postre con sumo cuidado y lo guardo en la nevera, cerró la puerta y se volteó a verme, levanto los pulgares y sonrió abiertamente. Me reí y levante los pulgares también, unas chicas nos miraron con enojo, al menos a mí me miraron así.

Edward camino de regreso a la mesa mientras yo guardaba mi libreta en mi mochila, él sonrió y tomo la receta para luego guardársela en la mochila. Lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Para qué…?-

-Bueno, me gusto ¿sí? Le diré a mamá que la haga para la cena- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros. Me reí.

-Eres tan…- en tono de mi celular me interrumpió.

Me sonroje. La canción era 'Favorite Food'* y era el tono de Alice. Edward se carcajeo y me miro con una ceja alzada.

-Yo….- que bochornoso.

-Contesta, anda- dijo antes de tomar sus cosas y salir del aula. Suspire y conteste.

-_¡Bella!_- Alice chilló del otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa Al?- pregunte.

-_¡Oh no sabes, Belly, no tienes ni la menor idea!_- volvió a chillar.

-No Alice, no tengo ni la menor idea… ¿A qué debo tu llamada, eh?- pregunte tomando mis cosas.

-_Bueno, pero que amargada… no importa…. ¡Belly hable con Jasper!_- grito muy emocionada, sonreí y celebré con ella. El salón ya estaba vació así que me podía dar el lujo de gritar con ella.

-¡Oh eso es genial! ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué le dijiste tú?- grité.

-_Pues, hablamos de algunas cosas, y…. ¡Me invito a salir!_- gritó y estuve segura de que estaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡Qué bien!-

-¿Iras a mi casa hoy?- preguntó.

-No creo, estaré ocupada, quizás mañana… -susurré.

-Está bien, te llamo en la tarde, ¿Bien?-

-Claro-y colgué.

Salí rápidamente del salón pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, una mano me tomo del codo deteniéndome.

-¿Qué…?-

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?- la suave voz de Edward me calmo, lo mire incrédula y él se sonrojo. Oh por Dios, sonrojado eran tan sexy….

-Claro- respondí.

-Bien, vamos- tomo mi mano y me condujo al estacionamiento. Esto era un sueño, tenía que serlo, solo en un sueño esto me pasaría a mí.

Pasamos mi auto, así que quizás iríamos en el suyo. Cuando también pasamos el suyo me extrañe, ¿acaso no haría ir caminando a dar el paseo? ¿En Forks con la lluvia? Bueno, nadie es perfecto.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté.

-Es una sorpresa- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-No me gustan las sorpresas- le avise, pero pareció no importarle.

Caminamos por un rato, hasta que doblamos en una esquina y justo del otro lado de la calle estaba una pequeña cafetería. 'La merveille de café'

Sonreí, jamás había visto ese café.

Cruzamos la calle con cuidado y entramos al pequeño establecimiento. Era muy lindo, todo el lugar olía a café, a chocolate y pan recién horneado. Era un lugar muy cálido. Nos sentamos en uno de los muebles más alejados y comenzamos una amena charla.

-¿Sabes? De verdad creí que sería más difícil hacer el tiramisú- dijo de repente.

-Bueno, pero resulto ser muy fácil ¿no?- dije.

-Pues, en realidad, si no hubieras estado ahí todo hubiera terminado mal. No soy para nada un buen cocinero- dijo riendo.

-¿Entonces que hacías en clase de economía doméstica?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Pues, realmente voy mal en Biología y… necesitaba los puntos- se encogió de hombros.

-Pero juegas Basquetbol- dije.

-Si bueno, necesitaba muchos puntos- rió. Se veía tan lindo riendo, quizás deba contratarle un payaso personal para que lo haga reír y pueda escucharlo siempre.

-Y bueno, ya llame a mamá y prometió hacerme tiramisú para el postre- dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos que incluían payasos, naranjas y a él.

-Que bien, quizás yo igual lo haga para la cena, seguro que a Charlie le encanta- dije riendo.

-Bien porque a mí me encanto y…-

-Disculpen- una camarera interrumpió a Edward, se veía tímida. –Lo siento, pero escuche que hablaban de tiramisú y quería avisarles que teníamos- dijo ella sonrojándose.

-Que bien, podríamos traernos una rebanada a cada uno y un café- pido Edward.

-Yo quiero un capuchino de vainilla- pedí.

-Bien, ahora vuelvo con sus órdenes- dijo antes de irse.

-¿No es genial?- pregunto Edward con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sí que lo es- respondí.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la camarera regresara y nos trajera la peor noticia que se nos podría haber dado en la vida. Ok, bueno quizás esté exagerando un poco pero es que...

- Lo siento mucho, solo queda una rebanada - dijo apoyando el plato con el trozo del postre en la mesa, entre Edward y yo, para luego irse tranquilamente mientras yo me preguntaba ¿Cómo podía irse tan tranquila?

Edward y yo nos quedamos en completo silencio, observando el trozo de tiramisú. Ocasionalmente nuestros ojos se encontraban, pero siempre desviábamos la mirada rápidamente.

- Creo que... debemos comerlo - dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio.

- Si estoy de acuerdo - respondí asintiendo con la cabeza. El me miro, yo lo mire y nos miramos. Esto era... extraño, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Ambos estiramos la mano para tomar el plato con el postre, entonces nos volvimos a mirar. Esta vez ninguno estaba contento, ambos queríamos el postre y no estábamos dispuestos a ceder.

- Esto no está funcionando - soltó frustrado dejando su mano caer en la mesa, muy cerca del plato si me lo permiten.

- Tienes razón. Quizás debamos ponernos de acuerdo y ver quien debe comerlo - respondí sin apartar mi mirada del postre. Bien, esto no era normal. Yo jamás me comportaba de esta manera, y menos frente a Edward pero... ¡Diablos, estábamos hablando de tiramisú, un postre deliciosamente rico!

- Quizás debamos escoger con una moneda - sugirió. Yo fruncí el ceño, oh no, claro que no.

- Claro que no, tú y Emmett acostumbran a hacer trampa cuando hacen esas cosas - dije seriamente.

- Eso me ofende Bella - dijo sonando "ofendido", pero claro yo sabía que más que ofendido estaba molesto porque su plan no funcionara.

- Pues qué lástima Edward, pero no te será tan fácil conmigo como lo es con Emmett. No soy tan idiota - Quizás si Emmett estuviera aquí me hubiera mirado ofendido mientras los demás rieran.

- Oh, eso lo sé - dijo. En ese momento nos sumimos en una guerra de miradas, como si con eso encontráramos la respuesta a nuestro dilema. Entonces ambos, al parecer, pensamos lo mismo ya que tomamos el plato con la porción del postre y comenzamos a forcejear por él.

Jale el plato hacia mí y él hizo lo mismo, esto estaba muy mal, pero estaba demasiado ocupada peleando por mis derechos como para pensar en lo que está bien o mal.

-¡Dámelo!- chillé.

-¡No!-gritó de vuelta.

-¡Si fueras un caballero me lo darías!-

-¡Y si tu fueras una dama lo soltarías y no discutirías!- me grito.

Ok, eso me dolió. Quizás debería cedérselo y…. ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

-¡Suelta ese tiramisú maldito intento de hombre!- grite jalando con más fuerza haciendo que él lo soltara y que el platito saliera volando de mis manos.

-¡Nooo!- gritamos al unísono, estirando las manos al aire como si estas su fueran a estirar y tomar el plato.

Me encogí cuando escuche el cristal quebrarse. El tiramisú quedo todo desparramado en el piso…

-¡Ves lo que causas niña loca!- el grito de Edward me volvió a la realidad.

-Espera… ¡¿Qué?!- chillé histérica.

-Es tu culpa, tuya, tuya, tuya- grito como un niño de preescolar haciendo un berrinche.

-¡Claro que no! Fue tu culpa niño mimado- grite molesta.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡No tengo porque perder el tiempo contigo niñita loca tira pasteles!- gritó antes de comenzar a recoger sus cosas para irse. Pero por supuesto que no, la que se iba era yo.

-Idiota, idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota- chillé antes de pararme y comenzar a salir, una mujer de edad mayor me detuvo en la puerta.

-No puedes irte, ¿Quién pagara?- dijo.

-El idiota de allá se encargara de todos los gastos- grite antes de salir de ahí.

Al otro día iba toda enfurruñada hacia mi clase de biología, la cual casualmente, compartía con Edward. Aún estaba molesta con él por lo que había pasado el día anterior. No sé lo que más me molestaba era que se haya desperdiciado aquella delicia o que me haya tratado de esa manera. La verdad, quería creer que era por el desperdicio de aquél delicioso postre.

Suspiré y entré al salón. Parece que hoy no iba a ser mi día de suerte ya que el único lugar libre era junto a Edward. ¿Es que yo había hecho algo tan malo que el karma me estaba haciendo pagar las consecuencias? Porque si era así, permítanme decirles que con esto era suficiente para el resto de mi vida.

Me senté ignorándolo por completo. Definitivamente, yo no iba a ceder y dar el primer paso para disculparme. Yo no era la que había comenzado aquella disputa. Él era un hombre, y como tal debía de ser un caballero y cederme la porción, pero lo olvidaba... al parecer Edward no era tan perfecto como todas, me incluyo por supuesto, creíamos. Era, definitivamente, como cualquier otro chico de instituto.

Suspiré nuevamente cuando el profesor entró apenas unos minutos después que yo. La verdad estaba agradecida, de ese modo no tendría por qué prestar atención a que tenía al chico más guapo, y porque no idiota, de todo el instituto junto a mí.

La clase fue... aburridísima. Creo que hoy había sido una de las peores clases de biología de la que podía haber sido yo testigo. Y además... comprendí por qué Edward necesitaba esos créditos extras para aprobar biología. Es decir, el chico no hacía más que escribir en su cuaderno. Ni si quiera se molestaba en disimular prestar atención a la clase. Y si se preguntan cómo lo noté, no es que yo me haya estado fijando en lo que él hacía, claro que no. Sino más bien que el profesor lo había regañado en unas cuantas ocasiones. Entonces yo me preguntaba, ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes? Es decir, estábamos en la misma clase.

Suspire y agradecí internamente cuando el timbre sonó avisándonos el término de la clase, prácticamente salí volando del salón para dirigirme a mi próxima clase.

El resto del día se pasó igual de aburrido y tranquilo, Alice me obligo a ir a su clase de gimnasia de nuevo para poder presentarme a su Jazzy y de nuevo iba tarde a mi última clase que era economía doméstica. La cual también compartía con Edward-Idiota-Cullen. No entiendo cómo fue que ayer me parecía tan increíble esta noticia, no era más que un tonto chico normal que… Oh, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Tener a Edward Cullen de compañero seguía siendo fabuloso.

Toque la puerta del salón y espere pacientemente a que alguien me abriera. El maestro apareció del otro lado de la puerta y casi muero del susto.

-Señorita Swan- murmuro con desprecio. Bien, él me odiaba.

-Señor… ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunte.

-¿Por qué siempre llega tarde a mi clase? ¿Por qué no la repruebo? ¿Por qué…?-

-Le prometo que no vuelve a pasar nunca jamás- prometí cortando su largo monologo.

-Está bien, pase y siéntese con su compañero- gruñó.

Estuve a punto de gritar pero me contuve, y en vez de eso, me senté al lado del idiota… perdón, de Edward.

La clase era, de simplemente, preparar un pastel. Así, sin más remedio me volteé hacia Edward. Él tenía el ceño fruncido y una pequeña mueca en sus tentadores labios que... sacudí mi cabeza.

- Yo batiré los huevos con la leche y el azúcar. Tú puedes preparar el merengue y el glaseado si quieres - dije en un susurro, lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera. El asintió y no dijo nada. Tomó algunas cosas y comenzó a mezclarlas mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

Nos llevó media hora casi tener todo listo y, mientras Edward iba al refrigerador, yo metía nuestro, futuro, pastel al horno y miraba la hora. Tenía que saber a qué hora lo puse para, después de treinta minutos, sacarlo de allí para que estuviera casi listo.

Cuarenta minutos después tenía el pastel, sin decorar, frente a mí y listo para ponerle el merengue, dulce de leche y demás que quisiéramos. Solo era decorarlo y nos quedaba tiempo suficiente, ya luego podría por fin irme a mi casa y alejarme de Edward.  
La decoración del pastel fue en completo y total silencio. Ni él ni yo hablábamos, no teníamos nada que decir después de todo. Por lo que cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el final de la clase solté un suspiro de alivio. Al fin podría irme a casa y respirar tranquila.

Tome mis cosas y estaba a punto de salir del aula cuando mi celular sonó, con el bochornoso tema que tenía para Alice en alto. Algunos soltaron risitas y de reojo pude ver a Edward sonriendo solo un poco…

-Bueno- conteste rápidamente.

-_Bella, querida, que te parece si salimos a tomar un café_- dijo Alice del otro lado de la línea.

-Claro- respondí sin muchas ganas.

-_Bien, te veo en la salida_- chilló antes de colgarme. Suspiré y guarde el teléfono en mi bolso. Salí del aula y corrí al estacionamiento.

Caminé rápidamente hasta el auto de Alice, allí se encontraba ella…. Y Edward estaba a su lado con una mueca en la cara. Maldición, me di la vuelta y estuve a punto de echarme a correr cuando escuche la voz de mi amiga.

-¡Detente ahí Isabella Marie Swan!- grito a todo pulmón.

-¡No! ¡Yo no soy esa chabela Swan!- grite y trate de nuevo.

-Sé que eres tú Bella- grito Alice. Me detuve y me voltee, pude ver a Alice recargada en su Porsche y a Edward a su lado carcajeándose fuertemente.

-¿Qué?- pregunte patéticamente.

-Me prometiste que te tomarías un café conmigo y Edward también lo hizo, así que vamos los tres a tomarnos ese café- dijo ella antes comenzar a caminar fuera del estacionamiento.

Edward y yo la seguimos en silencio, me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que nos había traído al mismo lugar al que Edward me trajo ayer. Rayos, ahora sí quería correr.

Alice pareció notar mi posible huida ya que se colgó de mi brazo, y del de Edward también tirándonos hacia una mesa. Nos acomodó y claro, me dejo entre la pared y Edward, entonces ella se sentó frente a nosotros con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Entrecerré mis ojos y la mire fijamente preguntándome qué diablos estaría tramando ese pequeño diablillo. Entonces, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina.

- ¿Qué desean ordenar? - preguntó con su libreta y bolígrafo en mano, lista para anotar nuestra orden. La mesa se sumió en un incómodo silencio, de nuevo.

- Quisiéramos ordenar tres tazas de café por favor. Dos con crema y uno con azúcar - dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio. Yo no sabía si agradecerle o quejarme de que ordenara por mí. Al final, no hice nada y la mesera se fue por nuestras órdenes.

El silencio nos rodeó nuevamente. Alice parecía algo impaciente cuando dos minutos pasaron y nadie decía nada. Entonces, suspiró molesta y entrecerró sus ojos en nuestra dirección.

- ¿Qué diablos sucedió ayer, en este lugar y en esta mesa? - preguntó con fastidio. Yo me sorprendí por sus palabras, no por su pregunta, seguramente Edward le habría dicho y es decir... ¡Es su hermana!

- No fue mi culpa - fue todo lo que Edward dijo. Yo me gire molesta y lo fulminé con la mirada.

- ¿No fue tu culpa dices? ¡¿Cómo que no fue tu culpa?! - chillé molesta.

- ¡No fue mi culpa Bella! Debes admitirlo, tu simplemente tenías que ceder y...-

- ¡Y nada Edward Cullen! - lo corté molesta sin importarme que varios clientes estuvieran mirándome - ¡Se supone que tú eres un caballero ¿No?! ¡Tú debías ceder, no yo! Es cuestión de educación - dije poniéndome de pie, clavando mi furiosa mirada en él, con el ceño fruncido y mi manos en mi cadera en forma de jarra.

- ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que no soy educado? - me imitó y se puso de pie. Ambos nos fulminábamos con la mirada, para ese entonces todas las personas que estaban en el local nos estaban mirando como si nos hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

- ¡Yo no he dicho tal cosa! Pero ya que tú lo mencionas, sí. Si creo que no eres educado - respondí con frialdad. Seh, quizás esto estuviera yéndose un poco de nuestras manos y quizás...

- ¡Aquí quien no es educada eres tú! ¡Y lo que fue peor, me dejaste a mí para pagar todo! - gritó molesto. Fruncí aún más el ceño e iba a decir algo cuando Alice preguntó.

- ¿Por qué discutieron exactamente? - oí que dijo. Pero claro, estaba muy enfadada como para responderle.

- ¡Nada! ¡Se supone que fueras cortés conmigo por ser una chica y me cedieras el condenado trozo de tiramisú! - grite en respuesta ignorando a Alice. Seguramente eso traería sus consecuencias más tarde, pero ahora mismo no me importaba.

- ¡Fui yo quien pidió la orden, por ende tenía el derecho de comerme el trozo! ¡Y encima tuve que pagarlo, pagar el plato roto y...! -

- ¡USTEDES MALDITOS...! ¡¿SE ESTÁN PELEANDO EN MEDIO DE UNA CAFETERÍA, EN FRENTE DE TANTA GENTE, SÓLO POR UN TROZO DE POSTRE?! - Gritó Alice interrumpiendo nuestros gritos.

- ¡Era un trozo de tiramisú! - le gritamos los dos molestos. Tan pronto lo hicimos nos arrepentimos, al menos yo lo hice.

- ¡A MI NO ME GRITAN PAR DE IDIOTAS! - grito más molesta aún. Luego, al percatarse de toda la atención puesta sobre ella carraspeó y acomodo su ropa - Ahora, nos calmaremos y aclararemos esto como personas civilizadas que somos - dijo sentándose, su voz más moderada.

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares de nuevo y yo tome una gran bocanada de aire tratando de calmarme, lo último que quería era armar otro gran escándalo. Dios que vergüenza, todos nos miraban ahora...

-Bueno, ¿me dirán que paso?- pregunto Alice comenzando a impacientarse.

-Fue su culpa, si hubiera sido un caballero...- comencé.

-Entonces ¿soy yo el que no soy un caballero? ¡Eres tú la que no es una dama!- me grito.

-Sabes...-

-¡Basta!- Alice gritó completamente molesta. Suspire y volví a respirar fuertemente.

-Ya bueno- dije.

-¿Qué paso...Edward? - pregunto señalando al idiota de su hermano.

-Pues bueno, nosotros venimos a la cafetería para platicar un rato y todo estaba bien hasta que la camarera nos dijo que solo quedaba una rebanada de tiramisú y ella -Edward me señalo con su dedo -, se quería comer todo sola, lo cual no es para nada justo considerando que yo pague todo- dijo.

-¿Estas idiota? ¡Eras tú el que quería tragarse todo el Tiramisú, además, también fuiste tú el que comenzó a forcejear el plato y por lo tanto fue tu culpa que el plato se cayera al piso y se rompieran!- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Mía? ¿No fuiste tú la que lo jalo y cuando lo obtuvo solo lo soltó?- pregunto molesto.

-No, tú lo soltaste y yo no estaba lista para tomarlo, fue tu culpa-

-¿No estabas lista para tomarlo? ¿Qué no...? ¡Estás loca!- me gritó.

-A mí no me dices loca niño mimado- grite y le di un manotazo en el hombro.

-¿Qué te pasa loca? No me golpees- me gritó.

-Yo te golpeo cuando quiero...-

-Ejem- un carraspeo nos trajo de nuevo al mundo real, un camarero estaba parando al lado de Edward con nuestras órdenes, miré a Alice, la cual estaba sobando sus sienes.

-Gracias- susurré sonrojada.

-No hay de que preciosa- dijo el mesero... Jacob, de regreso.

-Fácil- susurró Edward y lo mire boquiabierta y herida.

Me recargue contra la pared y luche por contener las lágrimas. Alice levanto la cabeza y agradeció al mesero.

-Bien, ahora... díganme... ¿Por qué no simplemente compartieron el bendito postre?- pregunto con fastidio y juro que por un segundo, solo uno, me sentí al mujer más estúpida del planeta... compartir, era todo lo que teníamos que hacer, nada difícil. Maldición.

-Yo... ehh... uhmm- no sabía que decir y al parecer Edward tampoco.

-No lo pensamos- dijo al fin Edward.

-Por supuesto que no lo hicieron, bueno, ¿ahora que esperan para disculparse?- pregunto.

-Pues...- quizás antes lo hubiera hecho, le hubiera pedido disculpas... Pero después de haberme dicho fácil, no volvería ni a dirigirla la palabra.

El silencio volvió a surgir entre nosotros. El ambiente estaba muy, y cuando digo muy es MUY, tenso. Es decir, yo no iba a disculparme con Edward. Estaba total y completamente ofendida luego de que él me dijera de esa forma.

- Bien, esto me tiene harta. Edward, arriba - Alice se puso de pie y esperó a que Edward hiciera lo mismo, pero él no se movió un milímetro - Ahora - apremió furiosa.

- ¿Por qué yo? - rodé mis ojos. Sonaba tan infantil.

- Porque yo lo digo. Así que levanta tu trasero de ese lugar y sígueme. Tú y yo hablaremos seriamente hermanito - dicho esto Alice comenzó a alejarse. Edward bufó y se puso de pie siguiéndola.

Yo me quede en mi lugar, removiéndome nerviosa. No quería ni pensar lo que esos dos hablarían. Siendo Alice, seguramente terminaría obligando a Edward a disculparse.

- Hola preciosa - fruncí el ceño ante el 'mote'. Me volteé para encontrarme a Jacob, como el mesero se había presentado, junto a mí. En el exacto lugar en el que Edward había estado hacia solo un minuto.

- Hola - fue todo lo que dije. Si yo había estado reclamando a Edward su falta de educación, tenía que ser mejor que él y demostrarle que yo si era educada ¿No?

- ¿Qué tal? - preguntó mientras se acercaba cada vez más hacia mí. Fruncí aún más el ceño. ¿Qué demonios pretendía?

No dije nada y comencé a alejarme lo más que podía de él, pero cada que yo retrocedía el avanzaba, hasta que quedé acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Comencé a removerme incomoda, esto no iba a terminar nada bien. Y claro, como para confirmar el hecho, pude sentir como él apoyaba una de sus grandes manos sobre mi rodilla y comenzaba a subirla hacia mi muslo.

Entonces pensé ¿Chillar o golpearlo?

Envié todo al diablo y solté un chillido cuando sentí su mano colándose debajo de mi falda. ¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué hoy Alice tenía que haberme obligado a usar falda?!

Antes de cualquiera de los dos pudiéramos hacer algo, el seguir tocándome y yo gritando, escuche una maldición. Y luego el chillido casi femenino de Jacob.

-Mierda, ¿Qué te pasa hermano?- grito levantándose de golpe y quitando la mano de mi muslo.

-Aléjate de ella- gruñó, sí, Edward gruñó, amenazadoramente a Jacob.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-A menos que quieras que te parta todas las tazas del local en la cabeza, aléjate de ella- gruñó de nuevo.

Después de eso Jacob salió volando del lugar, suspire aliviada, ese chico de verdad era un completo idiota.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te lastimo?- Edward preguntó rápidamente.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien… llegaste a tiempo…- susurré.

-¿Segura?- pregunto no muy convencido por mis respuestas

-Segura- aseguré perdiéndome en sus dos orbes esmeraldas.

Me sonroje fuertemente al sentirme atrapada en su mirada.

-Gracias... por ayudarme- susurré aun sonrojada.

-No pasa nada, estaba preocupado, cuando te escuche gritar... Nunca me había sentido más asustado en mi vida- susurró, en ese momento me di cuenta de la cercanía. Estábamos casi a diez centímetros de distancia.

-No... Creí que...- estaba tartamudeando.

-Lamento haberte dicho lo que te dije- susurró arrepentido.

-Yo siento no haberte dado el tiramisú, eres tú después de todo, el que no lo sabe cocinar, yo lo pude haber hecho cualquier otro día- dije sintiéndome culpable.

-No importa... ¿Qué tal si pedimos otra rebanada y esta vez la compartimos?- sugirió.

-Eso suena muy bien- dije riendo con suavidad.

..

-Bien, me alegra que arreglaran sus diferencias- dijo Alice felizmente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-Sí, nosotros también- respondió Edward y me tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa y le dio un apretón, me sonroje y agache la cabeza para ocultarlo.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué pasó finalmente?- preguntó Alice curiosamente. Después de lo que paso con Jacob y Edward, ella ya no había vuelto.

Sonreí.

**Flash back**

-Gracias- susurré cuando la camarera nos trajo la rebanada de tiramisú.

-Por nada- respondió antes de irse. Tome una porción con mi tenedor y me lo lleve a la boca…

-Dios, esto sabe genial Edward- dije saboreando lo que tenía en la boca. Él tomó un poco y lo comió.

-Tienes razón, pero estoy seguro de que el nuestro sabe mejor.- rió.

-Por supuesto- estuve de acuerdo.

-Así que… -

-¿Así qué…?-

-¿Qué harás el viernes por la tarde?- preguntó dejándome en un pequeño shock.

-P-Pues… nada- tartamudee.

-Entonces… ¿Qué opinas de salir conmigo?- pegunto.

-¿Salir? ¿Juntos… tú y yo?- pregunte.

-Claro- respondió felizmente.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunté totalmente confundida.

-Porque…. Porque tú Isabella Swan, me gustas- confeso y juró que casi me desmayo.

-No… mientes- susurré incrédula.

-Bella, llevo enamorado de ti desde que te conozco, no tienes idea de cómo me siento y quizás pienses que soy un idiota pero te juró que si me das una oportunidad no te arrepentirás, de verdad te quiero- susurró tomando mi mano.

-Yo….-

-Está bien si no sientes lo mismo por mí, puedo entender…-

-Yo también te quiero- chillé.

-¿Qué?-

-Que yo también te quiero- grite lanzándome a sus brazos.

-Dios, no tiene s idea de cuan feliz me pone saber eso- susurro antes de acabar la distancia entre nosotros y unir nuestros labios en un suave beso.

**Fin Flash Back **

De esto ya dos días.

-Bueno, resumámoslo así… Fuimos unidos por el tiramisú, separados por la última rebanada y unidos nuevamente por el café- sonreí.

* * *

***Favorite Food: Canción de la serie Victorius. **

* * *

**Hola! Aqui una nueva historia escrita por mi y mi amiga Mar Cullen Hale! Inspirada totalmente en el sabroso Tiramisú... ¡Que viva el tiramisú! **

**Mar: El tiramisú es lo mejor que hay... y lo que 'El hombre separa, el tiramisú lo une' - linda frase, eh?**

Esperamos que les gustee y que dejen un Review!

LAs quiero y besos... 

**PD: Si dejan un review y favorito, totalmente gratis se les sera enviado una rebanada de tiramisú XD **


End file.
